


Ich Liebe Dich

by TonicClaw



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Gore, M/M, mentions of Deborah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter never wonders about his emotions, he doesn't necessarily have any. But what Brian makes him feel is more than needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Liebe Dich

**Author's Note:**

> So just finished season 1 of Dexter and it was awesome. Just awesome.
> 
> And yes, that is German. If you can find out what that means than...Awesome! Good for you!

_Click._

 

Dexter could hear the front door open, he knew who was there. Brian.

he came to kill Deborah and Dexter wasn't going to allow that. No way.

so of course he faked sleep and set him up, why wouldn't he?

 

Dexter could feel his presence and it was welcoming and unnerving at the same time and he was comfortable with that. Unfortunately.

 

but Brian didn't go to the room the trap was in, he sat down and petted Dexter's head and said-

 

"hello my sleepy brother, in the mood to open your eyes? I know you're awake."

Dexter twitched his mouth and opened his eyes, about ready to strike but Brian kissed his forehead and hugged him.

 

"you are my everything, brother. I need you to know that."

 

Dexter nodded his head and hugged back, content with the situation presented to him.

 

"I know, brother"

Dexter could feel a needle pierce his skin and he knew in about 3 seconds he would be out like a broken light bulb.

 

Brian left, but not without leaving a gift.

 

it wasn't like the normal gifts, no it was a family photograph of Dexter, his mom...and Brian.

 

he knew when Dexter woke up he would at least keep it.

on the back had a little note.

**_until our eyes meet again, my eyes will be shut. Hoping for them to be open again._ **

**_\- Love, Brian (Biney)_ **

 

Dexter woke up in an awkward position and it was uncomfortable, he moved but saw a photo of 3 people. Him, Mom and Brian...

 

Dexter took it and put it in his desk after he took a shower.

 

"Thank you Brian"

 

Nobody else will understand him, ever. Not like Brian. No.


End file.
